With an increasing development of the display technology, a force touch technology has applied to various electronic devices. Compared with conventional planar touch technology, a Z axis function is added in the force touch technology so that a three-dimension (3D) touch effect is realized. More diversified operation experience has been brought to users.
A liquid crystal force touch apparatus in the existing art includes two force touch electrodes, and the force touch function is realized by measuring the variation in the capacitance value of a capacitor C constituted by the two force touch electrodes. One of the two force touch electrodes is disposed in a liquid crystal display panel, and an iron frame of a back light module is adopted as the other of the two force touch electrodes. Since tolerances exist between an actual size and a design size of films in the back light module and the liquid crystal display panel, and also between an actual assembly size and a design assembly size, a downside polarizer next to the back light module in the liquid crystal display panel may sink into an inner groove of a sealant frame of the back light module, narrowing the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and an optical film group in the black light module. Therefore, the variation in the capacitance value of the capacitor C becomes less when a same pressure is applied by a user, therefore causing a poor stability of the force touch.